Juan Carlos I de España/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Li Xiannian - Sin imagen.jpg| President Li Xiannian, the Chinese President is pictured with his wife and King Juan Carlos and Queen Sophia of Spain. Deng Xiaoping - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Junio de 1978 Deng Xiaoping dio la bienvenida al Rey de España Juan Carlos I y la Reina Sofía visitar China. Jiang Zemin - Juan Carlos I.jpg| A leader's conduct, which once provoked embarrassment, is recalled by many Chinese today as endearingly idiosyncratic. Jiang Zemin, then the Chinese president, touching up his hair as King Juan Carlos of Spain looked on at a reception in Madrid in June 1996.Credit Dominique Faget/Agence France-Presse Hu Jintao - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos y el presidente Hu Jintao. (Foto. EFE) Japón * Ver Hirohito - Sin imagen.jpg| Arrival of the Spanish Kings Juan Carlos and Sofia to Tokyo received by Emperor Hirohito , 27th October 1980, Tokyo, Japan. October 27, 1980. Getty Akihito - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Akihito Juan Carlos I - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi pays a courtesy call to H.M.King, Juan Carlos I Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso (L) talks with Spain's King Juan Carlos on his arrival at the Zarzuela Palace in Madrid, 01 June 2007. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Juan Carlos I - Suharto.jpg| Kunjungan Raja Juan Carlos I dan Nyonya Sophia berpose di depan Istana Merdeka di dampingi oleh Suharto dan tien Suharto. kepustakaan-presiden.pnri.go.id Asia del Sur India * Ver Indira Gandhi - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Doña Sofía, entonces príncipes, con Indira Gandhi en 1974. | Efe Juan Carlos I - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| Imagen de la última visita que SS.MM. los Reyes de España realizaron a India en enero de 1982. En esta fotografía junto a la primera ministra de la India, Indira Gandhi. Dr. Manmohan Singh - Juan Carlos I.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the King of Spain, His Majesty Juan Carlos I, in New Delhi on October 26, 2012. Photo: Government of India Irán * Ver Mohammad Reza Pahleví - Sin imagen.jpg| The Shah Reza Pahlavi, the Spanish King Juan Carlos, Farah Diba and Spanish Queen Sofia before the official welcome dinner, 1978, Teheran, Iran. January 01, 1978 Juan Carlos I - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| President Mohammad Khatami shares a laugh with King Juan Carlos of Spain during welcoming ceremonies at the Pardo Palace near Madrid Monday, Oct 28, 2002. Khatami began a three-day visit to Spain Monday. (AP Photo/Santiago Lyon) Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Isaac Rabin - Sin imagen.jpg| King Juan-Carlos and Yitzhak Rabin in Jerusalem, Israel on November 09, 1993. Juan Carlos I - Shimon Peres.jpg| Israel’s President Shimon Peres, left shakes hands with Spanish King Juan Carlos during the inauguration of the Casa Sefarad-Israel cultural centre in Madrid Tuesday Feb. 22, 2011. Peres in on an official visit to Spain. (AP Photo/Sergio Perez, Pool) Benjamín Netanyahu - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos, con el primer ministro israelí Benjamin Netanyahu, en el palacio de la Zarzuela. Faro de Vigo Palestina * Ver Juan Carlos I - Yasser Arafat.jpg| El Rey Don Juan Carlos saludaba así, el 26 de mayo de 2000, al presidente de la Autoridad Nacional Palestina, Yaser Arafat (derecha), a su llegada al Palacio de la Zarzuela, donde han mantenido una entrevista. Arafat realizaba aquella visita de trabajo a España para exponer su visión de la situación actual del proceso de paz de Oriente Próximo, que atraviesaba momentos delicados con los enfrentamientos entre palestinos e israelíes en Gaza y Cisjordania, y la retirada de Israel del sur de Líbano. EPA Juan Carlos I - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Spain's King Juan Carlos (L) welcomes Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas at Zarzuela Palace in Madrid September 2, 2009. (Reuters) Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Juan Carlos I.jpg| President Bashar al-Assad in Madrid with King Juan Carlos in 2001. Foto: Syrian History Turquía * Ver Süleyman Demirel - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish President Suleyman Demirel (3rdL) and his wife Nazmiye Demirel (2L) pose next to Spanish King Juan Carlos (R) and Queen Sofia before their lunch at Zarzuela palace Abdullah Gül - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Audiencia al Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores de Turquía, el Sr. Abdullah Gül. Casa Real. Agencia EFE Juan Carlos I - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey recibió en el Palacio de La Zarzuela al Primer Ministro de la República de Turquía, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, con motivo de su visita de trabajo a España. Agencia EFE. Casa Real Fuentes Categoría:Juan Carlos I de España